Mamori's Top Secret
by Kao'Ru'vi
Summary: Hiruma yang paling suka mencari kelemahan orang lain pastinya sangat senang mendapat kesempatan untuk membaca diary orang –karena pastinya ia bisa mendapat info baru-. Tapi bagaimana kalau yang dibacanya adalah diary Mamori? HiruMamo


**Disclamer :** Eyeshield 21 & semua tokohnya adalah milik Inagaki & Murata-sensei. Tapi Ru pengen Hiruma dong!

**Rating :** T

**Summary : **Hiruma yang paling suka mencari kelemahan orang lain pastinya sangat senang mendapat kesempatan untuk membaca diary orang –karena pastinya ia bisa mendapat info baru-. Tapi bagaimana kalau yang dibacanya adalah diary Mamori? HiruMamo

* * *

--------------------------------------------------------** Mamori's Top Secret **--------------------------------------------------------------

Mamori memandang seluruh ruangan, lalu mengembuskan napas. Akhirnya tugasnya untuk bersih-bersih ruang klub telah selesai. Cukup melelahkan juga. Ya, namanya juga klub yang isinya laki-laki semua, wajarlah kalau ruang klub gampang sekali berantakan.

"Pekerjaan sudah selesai. Enaknya ngapain ya?" gumam Mamori. "Ah, tulis diary aja kali ya?"

Mamori pun mengeluarkan sebuah buku. Bukan diary bergambar, tetapi diary biasa. Dia memang sempat mencoba menulis diary bergambar, tapi makin lama ia makin menyadari batas kemampuannya, jadi ia berhenti dan kembali ke diary biasa.

Belum ada 1 menit Mamori mulai menulis, Suzuna muncul sambil berteriak-teriak heboh.

"Kak Mamo, gawat! Kakakku yang bodoh nggak sengaja membuat Cerberus ngamuk! Anggota yang lain juga sudah mencoba membantu menenangkan Cerberus, tapi sekarang malah semuanya dikejar Cerberus!" jelas Suzuna panjang lebar.

"Lho, memangnya Hiruma mana?"

"Nggak tau. Dari tadi Kak You nggak keliatan! Ayo cepat Kak Mamo, sebelum semuanya jadi santapan Cerberus!" Suzuna menarik-narik lengan Mamori.

"Eh, tung..."

"Ayo!" Suzuna langsung menarik Mamori ke lapangan sebelum Mamori sempat protes.

'Padahal buku diary ku masih di sana. Hh.. Ya sudahlah. Nggak ada hal-hal yang sifatnya rahasia ini...' pikir Mamori.

Tak lama setelah Mamori dan Suzuna pergi, Hiruma muncul dari arah berlawanan. Tangannya membawa bungkus plastik. Rupanya setan yang satu itu baru saja kembali dari supermarket.

Ia membuka pintu ruang klub dengan satu kaki, seperti biasa. Saat ia menaruh barang belanjaannya di meja dan berniat untuk mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan seragam Amefuto, ia menyadari keberadaan buku diary Mamori di meja.

Di sampul depan buku itu tertulis, 'Milik Anezaki Mamori. Don't read without permission!'

"Kekeke.. Aku nggak pintar bahasa Inggris sih.." kata Hiruma –yang jelas-jelas bohong besar- sambil terkekeh licik.

"Kekeke... Buku harian... Cewek memang bodoh pakai nulis buku harian segala. Dibawa ke mana-mana dan ditaro sembarangan pula. Siap-siap untuk mendapatkan rahasia paling rahasia." Hiruma menyeringai, menyiapkan Akuma Techou-nya siapa tahu ada hal penting yang perlu ia catat, lalu mulai membuka diary itu.

**_Tanggal __OZ Bulan D Tahun 20XX_**

_Sekolah baru! Kelihatannya orang aneh yang waktu itu bawa-bawa senapan saat ujian masuk juga lulus. __Aku ragu apa dia benar-benar lulus karena kemampuannya sendiri atau dengan kekerasan? Biar saja, aku akan masuk komite disiplin supaya orang seperti itu nggak berbuat seenaknya!_

"Cih, sekarang lihat siapa yang nggak bisa berbuat seenaknya, manajer sialan." Hiruma membuka halaman selanjutnya secara acak.

**_Tanggal X__C Bulan F Tahun 20XX_**

_Namanya Hiruma. Ya, Hiruma__ dari kanji Hiru = lintah, dan Akuma = setan. Aku rasa benar-benar sesuai dengan sifatnya. Tadi, saat melakukan pemeriksaan tas bersama anggota komite disiplin lainnya, para senpai melewatkan tasnya. Aku pikir itu sangat aneh. Jelas-jelas dia membawa senjata seperti itu. Masa komite disiplin diam saja? Lagipula, guru-guru juga kenapa nggak melakukan sesuatu sih? Aku sebenarnya ingin menegurnya, tapi karena senpai-senpai melarang, apa boleh buat.. Lain kali pasti akan aku tegur._

"Sampai menjelaskan kanji namaku segala. Memangnya kau stalkerku?! Dasar manajer sialan." Hiruma kembali membuka halaman secara acak.

**_Tanggal 0X Bulan G Tahun 20XX_**

_Tadi kulihat Musashi merokok dan minta aku lapor ke guru supaya dikeluarkan. Aku kaget! Setahuku, dia anak baik-baik. Apa dia sudah terpengaruh oleh orang aneh itu? Tapi setahuku Hiruma juga nggak merokok. Sebelum aku sempat bertanya apa-apa pada Musashi, Hiruma dan Kurit__a datang dan Hiruma malah menyuruhku cepat pulang. Dasar seenaknya saja!_

_Yah, kuharap Musashi baik-baik saja. Klub Amefuto cuma punya anggota 3 orang kan? Aku nggak bisa membayangkan kalau Musashi harus keluar. Apa mereka benar-benar bisa menjalankan klub hanya dengan 2 orang?_

Hiruma terdiam membaca diary hari itu. Bukan karena kenyataan bahwa Mamori sudah peduli pada klubnya sejak tahun lalu, tapi karena ia hampir selalu menemukan namanya tertulis di buku itu.

Ia kembali membuka halaman lain secara acak.

**_Tanggal XY Bulan D Tahun 20XY_**

_Sena sepertinya senang masuk klub Amefuto, padahal di sana ada Hiruma. Aku cemas, jadi kuputuskan untuk ikut masuk klub. Hiruma itu memang keras. Hari pertama masuk ia sudah memberiku macam-macam pertanyaan. Untung aku bisa jawab semua. Awas saja kalau dia berani mengganggu Sena!_

**_Tanggal OS Bulan F Tahun 20XY_**

_Deimon akan melawan tim Amerika! Benar-benar nekat!_

_Tadi Musashi datang. Ia sempat ngobrol sebentar dengan Hiruma. Kapten yang menyebalkan itu__ dengan yakinnya bilang "kau pasti akan kembali.". Dasar orang yang terlalu percaya diri. Tapi aku suka -coret- setuju pada sikapnya yang satu itu._

"Cih!" Hiruma kembali membuka halaman lain.

**_Tanggal __XR Bulan F Tahun 20XY_**

_Tiba-tiba semua anggota memutuskan untuk tidak pulang ke Jepang dan latihan di sini (Amerika). Latihannya berat sekali, nggak heran kalau mereka semua tumbang karena kecapean. Yang membuatku heran, kenapa Sena juga kelihatan lelah sekali? Padahal kan dia hanya duduk di bak truk. Ng, mungkin karena panas matahari di sini sangat terik ya? Ah, ada satu lagi yang membuatku heran. Hiruma kelihatan tetap segar. Tapi aku tahu dia tidak mungkin benar-benar baik-baik saja. Benar saja. Saat aku mengecek keadaannya, lututnya memar cukup parah. Tapi saat aku ingin memperban lututnya, ia malah sengaja menggerak-gerakkan lututnya. Benar-benar orang yang merepotkan. Ah, bukan, sebenarnya ia cuma orang yang nggak suka menunjukkan kelemahannya dan merepotkan orang lain._

Hiruma tidak berkomentar membaca halaman itu. Kali ini ia membuka halaman demi halaman walaupun hanya untuk melihatnya sepintas. Ternyata benar dugaannya, semakin baru, semakin sering namanya tertulis di sana. Kalau awalnya hanya tertulis sekitar 2 bulan sekali, sekarang hampir setiap hari.

**_Tanggal OC Bulan __H Tahun 20XY_**

_Sena adalah __Eyeshield 21? Aku benar-benar bodoh sampai nggak menyadari hal itu. Dan aku sangat amat super bodoh karena aku hampir saja melupakan tugasku hanya untuk meratapi kebodohanku. Untungnya si komentator namaku. Benar-benar memalukan. Pasti orang menyebalkan itu yang menyuruh komentator sampai menyebut namaku segala. Pakai nambahin "ahli memakan snack dengan kecepatan tinggi" pula! Dasar menyebalkan! Tapi.. Terima kasih, Hiruma..._

**_Tanggal XF Bulan G Tahun 20XY_**

_Hari ini klub libur. Sepertinya semua anggota merasakan nyeri otot setelah melawan Shinryuji kemarin. Di sana sini terdengar teriakan kesakitan Sena dan anggota Devilbats yang lain. Lucu juga melihat mereka. Tapi kemarin, mereka benar-benar hebat!_

_Yang aneh, _dia_ tetap tenang. Waktu kutanya apa dia nggak merasa sakit, dia jawab, "tentu aja sakit. Kalau aku menjerit juga nggak akan sembuh kan?"_

_Dasar orang itu. Benar-benar tipe orang yang suka menyimpan semuanya sendirian. Padahal dia kan nggak perlu memaksakan diri lagi seperti itu. Devil Bats bukan lagi klub yang hanya terdiri dari 3 orang. Mereka nggak akan menghindar lagi lho, Hiruma...._

"Hh.. untung ada Butaberus.."

GREEK~

Hiruma refleks mengembalikan buku itu ke tempat semula saat mendengar suara pintu dibuka.

"Lho, Hiruma, kau habis ke supermarket ya? EH? Wajahmu agak merah. Kau nggak demam kan? Kita masih ada pertandingan lho."

Hiruma menepis dengan kasar -tapi tetap tenang seperti biasa- tangan Mamori yang terjulur ke arahnya.

"Aku nggak apa-apa. Daripada itu, jangan taruh benda memalukan sembarangan dong, dasar manajer sialan!" Hiruma mengambil senapannya lalu berjalan ke luar ruangan, meninggalkan Mamori yang kebingungan.

'Benda memalukan ap..Oh iya! Buku diary ku!' Mamori mengambil buku diary nya yang masih ada di tempatnya. 'Pasti orang itu sudah membacanya! Tapi...seingatku aku tidak pernah menulis hal yang sangat rahasia di sini.' Mamori membuka-buka buku itu dengan cepat, mengecek kalau-kalau ada yang aneh.

Sementara itu Hiruma yang belum jauh dari ruang klub baru teringat sesuatu.

"Cih! Aku lupa ganti seragam!" Ia pun berbalik arah.

Mamori yang membolak-balik halaman diary nya tiba-tiba menyadari satu hal... HAMPIR DI SETIAP HALAMAN BUKU ITU TERTULIS NAMA HIRUMA!!

"AH!" Wajah Mamori memerah seketika.

"Cih, jangan baru sadar dong, dasar manajer super bodoh sialan!" gumam Hiruma yang mendengar suara Mamori dari luar pintu. "Ya udahlah, pake baju ini aja."

Ia menenteng senapannya menuju lapangan. Balon dari permen karet yang ia buat menutupi senyum samar yang terlukis di wajahnya.

Hari itu Hiruma mendapatkan rahasia paling rahasia milik Mamori.... Tapi sepertinya itu akan menjadi rahasia miliknya seorang saja.

**_FIN_**

* * *

A/N: Fic HiruMamo pertamaku. Maaf untuk ending yang aneh. Hahaha... -bingung-

Tolong direview yah! X3


End file.
